This invention relates to an auger apparatus, and more specifically to a carrier wheel assembly for supporting a sweep auger suitable for moving granular material across the floor of a circular storage bin toward the center of the bin.
Sweep augers have long been used to unload grain or other granular material from circular storage bins. To support and maintain the auger a uniform distance from above the floor, an intermediate carrier wheel assembly is used to prevent sagging. Conventional carrier wheel assemblies include a bracket that is attached to either the top or the rear of the backboard of the auger with a wheel attached to the rearward end of the bracket and positioned rearwardly of the auger. Other carrier wheel assemblies will include an additional wheel attached to the forward end of the bracket and positioned forward of the auger. The problem with these wheel assemblies is that the grain in the bin interferes with the movement of the forward wheel. Further, the manner in which the bracket is attached to the backboard creates strain on the backboard. Therefore, there is a need for an improved intermediate carrier assembly.
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a carrier wheel assembly where resistance to its forward movement is reduced.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a carrier wheel assembly with an open forward wheel to allow grain to pass therethrough.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a carrier wheel assembly that provides greater support to the auger and backboard.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a carrier wheel assembly that operates more efficiently.